el camino del guerrero
by capitan marvel
Summary: naruto a quedado muy lastimado despues de un accidente y es posible que no pueda ir a una mision otra vez pero con la ayuda de un amigo inesperado y su amiga sakura probara que el puede
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Todo estaba muy confuso en esos momentos el no recordaba casi nada mas que algunos esbozos de una pelea era una misión simple se le había encargado al equipo 7 ir por un preso pero algo salio mal el preso se zafo y el fue por el pero de repente cuando lo obtuvo se cayeron ambos por un precipiso y no recuerda nada mas el empieza a abrir los ojos a duras penas todo se ve borroso al principio entonces empieza a distinguir a los demás ve un chico de cabellos negros cerca el lo distingue es su amigo sasuke entonces se voltea y ve a su amiga de cabellos rosados es su amiga sakura al lado ve a un tipo alto de cabellera gris es su maestreo kakashi el entonces se empieza a querer parar pero algo se lo impide se quiere levantar pero algo le empieza a doler empieza a gritar de dolor

Sakura-naruto detente por favor no intentes caminar(con los ojos vidriosos)

Sasuke-naruto dtente te vas a lastimar tu mismo

Naruto- de que hablan por que están haci donde estamos sakura chan hblame por favor

Sakura- naruto lo que paso es que …….. no puedo decírtelo tendrás que esperare a tsunade- sama naruto lo siento tanto (dicho esto se echo a llorar sobre la cama de naruto)

Kakashi-sakura ahí viene sasuke sera mejor que dejemos a los médicos aquí esperamos afuera

Naruto- tsunade dígame que tengo por favor para que me pueda ir por el que se nos escapo por favor

Tsunade-(llorando)naruto tu no iras por nadie de echo te debo pedir tu ….. tu cinta de ninja por favor naruto

Naruto-(agarrando su cinta) por que yo me siento bien

Tsunade-naruto te sientes bien por los sedantes que te hemos dado naruto no puedes volver a pelear te rompiste la pierna derecha en 40 partes y la izquierda en 2 estuvimos operando para evitar amputártela naruto vas a salir de aquí en un silla de rudas lo siento tanto

Naruto- pero y el poder de regeneracion del kyiubii

Tsunade-gracias a el sigues vivo lo uso para mantenerte vivo pero pero al parecer no curo esas heridas sakura se hara cargo de ti por unos mese hasta que tu pierna izquierda se cure

Naruto solo se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar se quito la banda se la entrego a tsunade de ahí siguió llorando y lloro hasta que se quedo dormido


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

naruto se desperto al otro dia sakura lo ayudo a colocarlo en una silla de ruedas , naruto tenia una vista caida deplorable no entendia por que estaba asi sakura intento animarlo

sakura- ehy naruto que te parece si vamos a comprar un poco de ramen de camino a tu casa

naruto solo bajo la mirada y no esboso ningun sonido el seguia divagando sakura lo llevo por konoha en la silla hasa su casa dado que sus padres no estaban y naruto no podia subir las escaleras lo puso en la sala , naruto sepaso el solo com pudo al sillon

sakura-eto naruto voy a preparar algo de comer que quieres

naruto- lo que tu decidas sakura estara bien (dicho esto naruto setiro en el sofa ) oye sakura por cierto que paso con el criminal que llevavamos

sakura- pues no sabemos solo se sabe que huyo depues de lo que .. pues lo que te paso

naruto-sakura realmente podre volver a alguna mision de nuevo o que va a pasar conmigo

sakura dejo preparada la comida solo esperando a que se calentara en eso se fue con naruto

sakura-narutola verdad no lo sabemos es que despues de lo que te paso es un milagro que estes vivo pero tu futuro no lo decide tsunade lo va a decidir el consejo pero la verdad naruto lo mas probable es que tengas secuelas ni siquiera tsunade sabe si podras volver a correr naruto lo mas probable es que quedes inacpaciado por tu pierna pero hemos buscado otras opiniones inclso se le hablo a sabaku no gaara para que tragera a sus medicos pero todos dicen lo mismo naruto lo mas seguro es que no puedas seru nnja nunca mas

naruto solo se puso a llorar se intento parar pero no pudo y se pego de lleno con el suelo

sakura- naruto no dejame ayudarte

naruto la ignoro estaba arrastrandose pero sakura sako un sedante y se lo inyecto

despus de eso lo puso en la cama y se fue a ver a sus compañeros de equipo no sin antes cerrar con llave el lugar al legar vio a sasuke sai

sasuke- hola

sai- sakura hola

se notaba que habia un ambiente distinto sin naruo pero en ese momento aparecio kakashi

kakashi- hola chicos siento llegar tarde lo que pasa es que camino aqui me perdi en el camino de la vida

sakura- eso es mentia ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

sai- se oyo extraño solo tu voz sakura

kakashi- bueno equipo los eh reunido para darles dos noticias la primera despues de una platica con tunade decidio mandar a 20 aambus por el criminal que se nos escapo es demasiado peligroso para ustedes

sai- y la otra noticia

kakashi- esa es solo para sakura

dicho esto sasuke y sai se fueron de ahi

kakashise sento en un arbol y se recosto

kakashi- sakura lameto que seas tu la que le tenga que dar la noticia pero el consejo decidio que no puede ser mas un ninja

sakura no lo podia creer depues de eso salio corriendo a u casa pero encontro una multitud de aldeanos golpeando algo sakura se espanto al ver eso y de imediato se avento ahi logrando sacar a naruto e cual estaba golpeado en todas partes y my sangrante

a1-niña dejalo y no te aremos daño

sakura solo se aferro al cuerpo de naruto

A2-niña danos a ese zorro que ya nisiquiera sirve como ninja para que lo quieres

sakura lo abrzo aun mas fuerte

A5- vsmos niña el es solo un demonio

sakura se aferro mas a el

A6-bueno en ese caso e golpearemos a ti tambien

todos los aldeanos estaban a punto de ir sobre ella cuando ...


	3. Chapter 3

los aldeanos estaban por llegar a pegarles cuando de repente se oyen unos sonidos emanando de naruto y su cuerpo se empiesa a cubrir de rojo los aldeanos estaban aterrados y en le momento en que naruto gruñe todos salieron despavoridos despues de eso cayo inconsiente minutosdespues reacciono

naruto-este sakura por que me duele todo el cuerpo

salkura-fueron los aldeanos naruto ellos te (llorando)

naruto-tranquila sakura no es tan malo mis eridas sanaran y ya veras que en cuantio pueda caminar ire por el que mme hizo esto

sakura-(llorando)no naruto tu no irasmas a ninguna mision los doctores y el consejo platicaron y al parecer no podras ser mas un ninja se acabo naruto lo siento

naruto-no eso no puede ser es una broma verdad vamos sakura chan es na broma

sakura(solo movio la cabeza hacia los lados y le dijo)- naruto que no entiendes tienes un pedazo de metal y chakra uniendo tu pierna naruto y aparte encontraron otra cosa

naruto- que que mas ?

sakura- pues lo que pasa es que encontramos una enfermedad degenerativa naruto vas a empezar a peder la vista yo lo siento tanto (dicho esto empezo a llorar )

naruto quedo en shock y no podia entenderlo como es que eso no le habían dicho antes es decir ya habia estado en el hospital solamente que el kyubi y su poder de regeneracion hayan cuidado sus ojos pero ahora el poder de regeneracion del kyubi no podia mas

naruto-entonces cuanto tiempo me queda de poder ver

sakura- calculan que entre 4-6 meses lo sientio naruto

naruto se encerró en su cuarto pues no queria que sakura lo viera llorar de ahí se movió en silla de ruedas hacia el puso black sabath y se quedo profundamente dormido oyendo iron man

La semana transcurrió de manera tranquila con un naruto encerrado en su carto negándose a salir skura lo trataba de ayudar pero el la trataba friamente solo salio cuando la hokague le dio su liquidación de ahí se le dio una baja con honores a naruto el cual después de eso se fue a su casa aun contra los designios de sakura y tsunade

Alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de naruto

Sakura- naruto este solo queria saludarte. te traje un poco de ramen naruto estas ahí

Al no oir respuesta le pide ayuda a sauce el cual tumba la puerta y ven a un naruto tumbado y con una shuriken cerca de su cuello

Sakura-sasuke ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke corrio a toda velocidad y le quito la shuriken

Sauce- naruto que te pasa se que ya no eres un ninja pero aun puedes dedicarte a otra cosa

Naruto- a si dime a que eh yo solo vivia para ser ninja y ahora todo se va a derrumbar sasuke baka

Sasuke- bueno si esa es tu vision esta bien no se ni para que me molesto de venir aquí unicamente pos proteger a sakur

Sakura- naruto toma es ramen

Naruto- mmm ramen wau

Sakura- naruto solo queremos alegrarte

Naruto- si quieres alegrarme consigueme una banda de ninja

Depues de eso naruto tomo la comida y la guardo ellos se fueron y naruto se quedo dormido

Mientras en un lugar cercano al bosque de la aldea escvondida entre la lluvia vvarios ambus estaban cerca de su presa

A1- creo que esta por aquí

A2-si al parecer pero debemos tomar precauciones

A3- realmente crees si sus espadas no es una amenaza

En ese momento5 ambus se aventaron sobre un niño de no mas de 13 años sakaron sus espadas y lo atravesaron pero el se convirtió en madera y aparecio detrás de ellos hizo na serie de sellos

¿?-tecnica de la aldea oculta en la arena arenas movedizas

Dicho esto la tierra se los trago a los 5 ambus, otros 5 salieron y lo atacaron con jutsus de fuego el los esquivo y realizo varios sellos

¿?- jutsu de la aldea escondida en la arena jutsu de viento divino

Dicho esto una ráfaga de viento despedazo los cuerpos en varias partes los

El resto de los ambus etaban aterrados casi todos a excepcion del capitan intentaron huir solo para encontrarse de lleno con el se aterraron el saco un pergamino

¿?- invocación d la aldeaoculta en la roca los lobos negrosç

20 lobos salieron de la tierra y en cuestion de segundos destruyeron a el equipo ambu

En eso el capitan salio de su escondite con su espada desenfundada y le hzo unos sellos a la espada

Ac- espada de fuego , este sera tu fin jover principe negro

¿?-asi que eso crees bueno pues en ese caso (realizo varios sellos) jutsude la aldea escondida en la oscuridad el agarre del dragon negro (dicho esto su brazo derecho se cubrio de chakra negro y su mano tomo la forma de un dragon con los ojos negros)

Ambos se abalanzaron en un golpe directo después se ve el brazo de el principe negro sin chakra pero con el brazo que sostenia la espada el amb. Grito de dolor y de ahí se disponía a atacarlo otra vez pero el principe negro se apresuro y con esa espada le atraveso el otro brazzo lo tumbo y le dijo

¿?-te dejare vivir para quele digas a konoha que la aldea oscura renacera


End file.
